Comes out
by Maleeha x
Summary: how will Derdre cope without Charlene


Everyone has a story to tell especially Deirdre, she has a past that bothered her to much she tries forget it by self-harming every time she thinks of her past one cut, another cut until has habit of cutting.

Her brother Keevon tries talking her out of it but she doesn't listen one bit what he tells her. She's been feeling really low she really needs to forget it but she cant.

In school in class everywhere she just thinks about it about the 100th time she got spooked and attacked the teachers, the teacher only wanted best for her, but she just punched her in the eye and screamed ' YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING' She sobs at her house in her room door locked. One night she was sleeping in her pink bed talking in her sleep ' Charlene don't do that, Charlene come here, Charlene please' until she wakes up crying screaming so her brother calms her down walks in her room his big strong arms wraps around his little sister she just cries and cries then she whispers ' I miss Charlene ever so much' Keevon sighs ' Let it go baby girl just let it go she's gone out of your life just pretend the sea wave caught her' she cried, Charlene was a girl, Deirdre never forget she loved her treated her like a little sister and daughter and her baby girl until one day she got kidnapped and she never saw her again but she is holding a darkest secret.

So all night Keevon slept next to her holding her tight making sure shes alright, he didn't get much sleep either. 7.10am the sound of his mum calling him ' KEEVON WHY YOU NOT IN YOUR ROOM FOR'? Keevon closed his eyes and waited till she giot into her daughters room and gasped ' KEEVON STUART ARE YOU HAVING A AFFAIR WITH YOUR BABY SISTER'!? Keevon replied quietly ' Mum she was scared' By then she woke up sighed saw her mum ' Mum, I just had a nightmare' ' HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT, HOW SICK OF YOU MUM' He snapped then he left the room, she sighed ' Look sweetie he is not the person who you think he is' which made her frown ' I tell you when your downstairs' she closed the door. She sighed and yawned and pondered what her mum said **he is not who you think he is** she grew confused and angry she groaned threw the pillow on the wall.

Downstairs, She decided to join her family she was wearing a baby pink top with blue writing says ' Dnt let anyone dull your sparkle' and she was wearing denim jeans and hair out lovely sleek brown hair brushed, she first saw Keevon he was wearing a jumppter green and tracksuits, her mum was wearing a beige gown and her dad was wearing a gown as well but in lilac, se sighed again looked at Keevon with sorrow and hurt, then her mum saw her ' Baby girl sit down' ' Im not hungry' ' You need to eat' ' No' ' I FUCKING SAID EAT' ' AND I FUCKING SAID NO ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF OR SOMETHING'! She ran upstairs to her room locked the door and cried.

 **Charlene was in her room sobbing quietly when Deirdre came, she out arms around her and let hers sob in her chest ' I love you D' She sighed ' Me to baby' She then parted the hug and kissed her on the lips softly ' Don't tell mum please' she sobbed, She sighed ' I wont' then she kissed her like she done, then she smiled quietly said ' More' so she snogged her not hard careful not to hurt her, Charlene lay down and cried ' Mum will flip when she hears what I am' Deirdre said ' Baby its ok im here' she hugged her they both lying close to eachother.**

Pools of tears was now sliding down her cheeks she sobbed then took her hand cover over her mouth and took a deep breath and wiped her tears furiously, she heard a knock ' Piss off' said a angry Deirdre ' Look sis talk to me' ' No, no one listens' ' I will' she sobbed unlocked the door ' Are you sure'? e nodded his head hugged her she hugged back ' Ok come in' she locked the door again and got out bunch of letters under her bed and gave one to him to read, some was shocking for him and confusing after reading one letter he looked at her ' I know I promised not to judge but what the fuck is this'? She winced ' I love…her Keevon like.. you cant do anything about it' he sighed and got out another letter it was poem ' Oh what have you got yourself into young sis'? she struggled her shoulders

2 hours later Keevon went to her room without her knowing crept in under her bed and read all the letters he read a letter that killed him

 **Dear my beautiful Deirdre**

 **I love you to the moon and back, you're the only sibling I have and love, Keevon is dead to me what he done shouldn't have done I hate him I wish it was him that died in the car crash not our Beth, anyway yeah I hate him, I love you my lil sis so much cant wait to see you, please never give up believing your strong**

 **Charlene**

He had tears in his eyes and also she told her she's been self-harming before he she told him he grew so angry trashed her room and when she came in she saw him on the floor she gave him a cold stare and said ' Get out Keevon…is that… NOOOOOOOO GET THE FUCK OUT YOU BITCH' She grabbed him away but he was strong he knocked her back her hair flew in her face she stumbled ' I..IM sorry baby girl' Fuck off' Keevon left the room, she locked it screamed.


End file.
